Ordinary shoe soles are generally formed up by one or two types of materials, which have poor air permeability and tend to fatigue the feet after long-term wear. Besides, they fit badly with the feet and may easily cause the fore part of the foot to deform if worn for a long time.
The present invention discloses a technology which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings by providing a sole which can fit snugly with the foot, has good air permeability and elegant appearance. It can automatically adapt to the shape of the foot, and is therefore suitable for long-term wear.